Many businesses use a wide variety of advertising and marketing techniques. These techniques are focused on identifying potential sale leads, conducting market research, and promoting various products. Typically, businesses conduct advertising and marketing using mass marketing, such as, commercials, flyers, billboards, etc. Unfortunately, many consumers ignore such advertising and marketing information. In addition, a consumer's response (if any) to such advertising and marketing information may be delayed. Thus, a business or organization may be unable to determine which advertisement was effective in generating consumer interest.
Even if a consumer is interested in a particular product or subject, there are few mechanisms available that effectively alert the appropriate business. Typically, a consumer must proactively notify the business or organization of the interest, e.g., via a personal appearance at a store or browsing a particular website. Consequently, businesses are forced to use inefficient techniques to advertise and market to consumers. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide techniques where a consumer's interest can be effectively analyzed.